


seven years together

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Harry Potter AU, I AM SORRY, M/M, background kagehina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei meets a boy on the train to Hogwarts, and he affects his life more than he can explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven years together

**Author's Note:**

> man this is an Old Fic but here it can come here too yes
> 
> I'm sorry

In Tsukishima's first year, on the train, a little boy was ushered into the little train room that he's in. He didn't pay much attention to him, headphones blasting music over his ears, until the boy tapped his shoulder. Tsukishima removed his headphones and looked at the boy oddly, and the boy flinched, blush immediately appearing over his freckled cheeks.

"U-Um...Hello..." the boy stammered, and Tsukishima smiles somewhat, to give the boy a little more confidence if anything. "I'm - I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi."  
"Hi, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima replied, holding his hand out to the other, "I'm Tsukishima Kei."  
"Hello!" Yamaguchi said brightly, the sudden smile on his face almost blinding. "Are you new, too?"  
"I guess." was all Tsukishima said, fingering the rim of his headphones.  
"Are you excited?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know?"  
"Are _you_ excited?"

At the question, Yamaguchi actually pouted, and Tsukishima laughed in return.

"Of course I am! Magic's really cool...my parents are both non-magical so I'm really lucky!" Yamaguchi explained. "How about you, Tsukki? How's your family?"  
"Tsukki?" Tsukishima asked, and Yamaguchi's earlier blush returned with a bruising force.   
"S-Sorry, I give all my friends nicknames..."

Tsukishima stopped short for a moment, his own blush coming to his cheeks, and he opened his mouth to say something - anything, but nothing came out.

"I'm...your friend?" Tsukishima said after a few tries.

And now it was Yamaguchi's turn to look oddly at him, with a stupid smile on his face.

"Of course you're my friend, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said, and Tsukishima's blush only increased in force.   
"D-Don't say it like that!"  
"Sorry, Tsukki!"

And just like that, a new friendship had been formed.

* * *

In their second year, Tsukishima was beginning to wonder why Yamaguchi was sticking around. They had been sorted into the two opposite houses after all, with Tsukishima in Slytherin and Yamaguchi in Gryffindor.

Yet here was Yamaguchi, walking beside him to their next class, rambling about something that interested him.

"...and then Noya-san fell over, and - hey, Tsukki? Are you listening?"

Tsukishima snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to Yamaguchi, who had stopped in the hallway.

"Sorry, Yamaguchi. What were you saying?"  
"I was telling you about how Tanaka and Nishinoya failed another potion." Yamaguchi said, catching up with him. "Do you wanna hear about it?"  
"Sure."

As Yamaguchi started talking again, Tsukishima's attention was once again taken away by the whispers he could hear around them, wondering why that Gryffindor was stopping so low to hang out with a Slytherin, and Tsukishima wanted to yell out that he had no idea too, he had no idea why Yamaguchi was hanging around with him.

"Tsukki..."  
"Sorry."  
"No, don't worry about it. I can talk about something else."  
"No, keep talking. I'll try and pay attention."

Yamaguchi stopped again, the smile on his face blinding, and Tsukishima had to look away from the literal sunshine that was his friend.

"Hurry up. We're going to be late."  
"Sorry, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima could ignore the whispers and the teasing if Yamaguchi was there to take it with him. He didn't care what they were saying about _him_ , as long as Yamaguchi was there, he would be okay.

* * *

In their third year, students were officially allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Of course, not without pre-written permission from a guardian about it, but for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, that was extremely easy to obtain.

They were going on a school trip to Hogsmeade, or so they were told, and Yamaguchi became more and more excited as the days passed. Tsukishima found it both incredibly annoying and incredibly endearing that Yamaguchi was so excited.

"You've never been to Hogsmeade?" Tsukishima asked the day before the trip, sitting outside in the gardens.   
"No, I haven't! Non-magical parents, remember..."  
"Right."

Tsukishima was silent for a few moments, watching as the two lively Hufflepuffs from their year went _soaring_  through the garden, followed somewhat reluctantly by the two-tone haired Ravenclaw. Tsukishima almost pitied that guy, having to keep up with the energy of that carrot head.

"They're really lively, huh, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi said quietly, and Tsukishima tilted his head at him.  
"They are. It's kind of tiring."  
"Right..."

Tsukishima could hear a certain trace of something in Yamaguchi's voice, and turned to face Yamaguchi properly.

"What's bothering you?"  
"H-Huh?"  
"You seem...off. What's bothering you?"  
"I - I - "

Yamaguchi stammered for a little longer, before laughing almost shamefully.

"I'm really energetic too, Tsukki. Don't you find me tiring?"  
"...Sometimes."  
"Tsukki - "  
"But you're a special kind of tired." Tsukishima admitted, looking away fiercely. "You're the kind of tired you want to feel after a good day."  
"T-Tsukki..."

Tsukishima didn't have to look at him to know Yamaguchi was smiling, and he didn't want to, because then Yamaguchi would see the bright blush on his own face.

"Sorry, Tsukki."  
"What for?"  
"I'm just thinking too much, haha."

Tsukishima turned to stare at him for a moment, and then let a rare smile cross his own features, taking Yamaguchi's hand.

"Don't apologise so much."  
"Sorry, Tsukki..."  
"You're doing it again!"  
"Sorry!"

Anyone looking at this scene from the outside would think Yamaguchi was the lost cause, but Tsukishima knew he was the one getting lost.

* * *

In their fourth year, a very important and exciting thing was coming up, and everyone was getting more and more nervous about it.

It was the Yule Ball.

Honestly, Tsukishima didn't see the appeal of dressing up and going to a ball with someone that you probably didn't even _like_ , but he had to seem at least a little interested.

Yamaguchi was going, after all, with his friend from Gryffindor Yachi. Yamaguchi had tried to convince him to come along too, but Tsukishima had declined every single time, saying that he had O.W.L.s to study for, and he didn't want to waste his time at a silly dance.

Yamaguchi had looked a little sad, but Tsukishima had nothing to say. He honestly didn't want to go for the ball, especially if all he was doing was going to be watching Yamaguchi dance with a pretty girl.

He didn't know why, but thinking about that made him mad.

So here he was, sitting in the courtyard, pulling his headphones over his ears, blasting some really loud song that he didn't even know the title to.

But the tap on his shoulder nearly scared him to death, and he jumped up, headphones falling off his ears.

"Sorry, Tsukki, did I scare you?"  
"Yamaguchi? What are you doing here? Weren't you - "  
"Yeah...but it's not as fun without you."

Yamaguchi sat beside Tsukishima, looking a little shy. Tsukishima was still standing, staring at Yamaguchi in his gorgeous suit and tie and his shy smile.

"You should be dancing there."  
"I don't really want to do it without you there."  
"Yamaguchi..."  
"Sorry, Tsukki...I sound lame, huh?"

Tsukishima stared again, and then an idea gently started to grow in his mind.

He took his phone and pulled the headphone jack out, letting the music play out loud. Yamaguchi stared at him, and then Tsukishima internally scolded himself for the blush on his cheeks as he held a hand out to him.

"...Let's dance, Yamaguchi. You look okay enough, no need to waste it."  
"...Tsukki..."

Yamaguchi's smile blinded him again, and then he was taking his hand and they were dancing, doing some really stupid dance. Yamaguchi was grinning the entire time, and Tsukishima couldn't stop the smile on his own face, too.

"Sorry, Tsukki."  
"What for?"  
"I'm being a hassle."  
"...It's okay. I want to dance with you, too."   
"Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi held him tight in a warm hug, and Tsukishima nervously wrapped his arms around him too. He was warm, and Tsukishima's heart was beating a mile an hour, and he couldn't stop smiling.

God. He was so lost.

* * *

In his fifth year, something bad happened.

"Have you seen Yamaguchi?"

Tsukishima hated that he had to ask Nishinoya for this, but he had gone the whole day without the freckled boy at his side and he needed to know if he was okay, if anything happened to him.

He was getting nervous.

"I haven't. I saw him this morning down at the third floor bathroom." Nishinoya said, and Tsukishima nodded, thanking him, before nearly bolting off in that direction.

The stairs were in his favour today, leading him straight to where he wanted to go. Maybe they could feel the nervous energy in his bones.

"Muggleborn!"

Tsukishima stopped short outside the bathroom, hearing the laughter and the almost shrieks of pain.

"You're a loser! What are you doing hanging around that Slytherin?!"

Another scream.

Tsukishima saw red.

He charged into the bathroom, not bothering with his _fucking_ wand when Yamaguchi was lying on the floor, face bruised and blood seeping from his lips, and picked one of the bullies up and threw that motherfucker into the mirror.

"Tsukki..."

He could hear the blood of the boy he'd thrown drip onto the floor, it was so quiet.

"Leave him alone." Tsukishima said, rage echoing under his voice. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
"You, a pure blood, hanging around with a muggle born like him? Who the fuck are you?" one said, crossing their arms.   
"Or are you really that mysterious bastard son that they all say you are?"

Tsukishima felt the rage build in his blood, growling ever so slightly as they taunted him, and barely noticed the boy he threw charge right back at him, grabbing him by the robes and pushing him into the mirrors.

"Tsukishima!" Yamaguchi yelled out, but one of the others hit him in his side, and Yamaguchi nearly whimpered, only making Tsukishima's blood boil again, grabbing his captor by the neck and squeezing until he was let go.

And then he was being beat into, kicked and punched until it wasn't clear where the fuck he was. It felt like hours until a darker aura came into the room.

"City boys..."

Tanaka.

The Slytherins attacking him ran off with a yelp, and Tsukishima could breathe again.

"Help Yamaguchi..." he said when he could, and fumbled with his cracked glasses. "Please..."  
"Come on, the both of you," another voice, Nishinoya, it seemed, said, coming into the bathroom. "Let's go."

Nishinoya helped him to his feet, and Tsukishima could see Tanaka pick Yamaguchi up, and support him towards the nurse's office.

"I threw a man." Tsukishima said, and Nishinoya laughed.   
"Me too."

Tsukishima became acutely aware of the noise coming from Tanaka's direction, and looked over to see Yamaguchi...crying. He broke from Nishinoya, legs weak but getting to his friend, wiping his tears gently so not to aggravate the bruised skin.

"S-Sorry, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi whispered through swollen lips.   
"What is it this time?"  
"I...I got you hurt..."  
"I'm fine."  
"Tsukki..."

Yamaguchi was only crying harder now, and Tsukishima could barely resist the urge to kiss the tears away, settling for just wiping his tears and hugging him when he could.

This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair at all. Yamaguchi only deserved the best, and nothing else.

And Tsukishima didn't know why the fuck he cared so much.

* * *

If Tsukishima was the one deciding it, he would call the sixth year the happiest year of his life.

"We're going to be late," Tsukishima said, gently wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi's torso.  
"Mm, okay." Yamaguchi replied, leaning up to kiss him. "You're not complaining."  
"No, I'm not."

Tsukishima kissed him again, smile even brighter than he was used to. Having Yamaguchi in his arms, just like this - this had to be some kind of heaven, right?

They were hiding away in the shadows under the stairwells, holding each other, and Tsukishima looking at Yamaguchi like he'd hung the stars.

"Tsukki, you're blushing again."  
"Shut up."  
"Sorry, Tsukki."

Yamaguchi leaned up to silence whatever Tsukishima could say next, pressing their lips together and winding his fingers in blonde hair.

They'd been dating since the last time they went to Hogsmeade, where Tsukishima took him away from the group just briefly to tell him how he felt. This had come after an aggressive pep talk by Nishinoya and Tanaka, and encouragement from Hinata. Tsukishima had been terrified, and had no choice but to ask for help with it. The general consensus had came to "Don't worry, we're pretty sure Yamaguchi likes you too."

And he did.

"Tadashi - "

Yamaguchi had bit gently at his neck, and Tsukishima almost laughed at how fast he'd reacted to the touch, running a hand over the mark that had probably appeared. Yamaguchi looked mortified.

"Sorry, Tsukki. Too sensitive?" Yamaguchi asked, wide eyes worried and nervous.   
"It's okay. We're _really_ going to be late for class, though."  
"Do you really care that much, Kei?"  
"No."

And then they were kissing again, and Tsukishima didn't really give that much of a shit anymore, because they could watch all they liked - Tsukishima had him in his arms and he loved him more than anything else in the world, and if other people saw that, _good_.

* * *

In his seventh year, all hell broke loose.

The Great Hall was full of mourning, the black of the students' robes suddenly so much more meaningful at this moment than ever.

They'd fought a war.

He'd lost.

"...Yamaguchi?" came a quiet voice, and the green haired boy turned to face Hinata, who had his arms wrapped around himself, presumably to stop the shaking. "Have you...have you seen...have you seen K-Kageyama?"

He had.

He'd seen Kageyama having the life sucked out of him, thrown onto the floor like a rag doll, skin pallid white and blue eyes empty and unseeing.

"No." was what he said.   
"It's useless to keep hoping..." Hinata said, and let the tears fall.

Loud in life, and without it, Hinata's cries soon filled the whole hall with noise, screaming out for the Hufflepuff boy he'd loved more than life itself.

Yamaguchi held him, wrapping his arms right around the smaller boy, and he was crying too. It was such a sick contrast to see Hinata, so happy and bright normally, broken down like this.

He could only hold Hinata and hope things would be better for them.

When Hinata was gone, and the room was empty, Yamaguchi knelt down next to the body he'd came to see, gently lifting the black tarp that covered his face.

"Your glasses are cracked." Yamaguchi said, voice strained. "You'll...have to get new ones."

He ran a finger gently across pale cheekbones, and through blonde hair, and then he was shaking and then he was crying and he cradled his best friend's head gently to his chest.

"Kei...Tsukki, I'm sorry...you suffered so much just to save me..."

Yamaguchi held him, kissing his hair and his cheeks and his lips and he was cold and empty and gone and Yamaguchi wanted to cry until he couldn't anymore, stop breathing completely, but...

Tsukishima had given up his life for him. He had to keep living, even if only for that.

"I love you, Tsukki."

He gave his blonde lover another kiss, and then let him go, unable to stop his own shaking. This wasn't how it should have gone, this wasn't how it should have been. Tsukishima deserved so much more than this.

He turned, looking back one more time, and then walked away.


End file.
